The Phoenix King
by Salic
Summary: Jack fell down and broke his crown. Reborn from ash he gave a laugh. life becomes a game. This is rate M
1. Ch 1 - A new life

**Disclaimer: I in no way own RWBY or its characters. I hope you enjoy the story.**

Jack's POV

Life sucked, I did mostly the same nonsense every day: wake up, eat, hygiene, work, socialize, eat, hygiene, and sleep. I worked a dead end job, surrounded by people I hated,and with no communication with friends or family. By now you've probably noticed that I'm using past tense, that's because of a very simple reason. I've died, it's as simple as that and I can't dance around the subject any more.

So, the afterlife was not what I expected, being of a non religious background I thought it was as simple as dead and buried. I was surprised when I woke up in a chair, in an empty office room. A desk with a computer and a couple folders and books on it, a couple of stocked bookshelves and walls bare of any forms of identification. Clearly remembering my death, a tragic fire where I was not at fault, I remained unexpectedly calm. I waited for a good silent thirty minutes before I heard the sound of a door opening, and saw a male enter. He went to the chair behind the desk and sat, no words yet, he stared at me intensely. He was about 5'11 and had short blond hair and mischievous brown eyes, a sharp nose and lips curved into a smirk. "So," he began, in the most condescending tone I have ever heard, "How has your life been?" I took a moment to collect my thoughts, choosing my words, I said "too short for my liking, Jack." He gave chucked, his eyes never leaving me, "Always the smart mouth I see, you can call me Evan, and you are in luck, you see I have a very special offer for you John" I coughed into my hand, deciding to ignore his nickname, I made my inquiry. "What offer could that possibly be?" He continued to looked me straight in the eye and then grin "Why, rebirth of curse of course." I replied with "Please, elaborate" he dropped the smile "You see, it's become very boring lately, so I was thinking why not send the next poor sap into a different world and watch what they do if they have all of their memories of the past life." I gave him a look like he was an idiot "Than I accept, it has to be better than my previous one, or whatever is going on here." The grin came back bigger than ever "Excellent choice, John, until you die again." and with a wave of his hand, I vanished from the office. "well that was a thing" I thought, not being able to form words. I could the the rhythmic beat of a heart as well as yelling and screaming, repeated words of push. Apparently I was being born again, I then I saw a flash of light, and thus began my new life _

4 years old

Suddenly I was 4 years old, apparently childhood amnesia is still a thing even though I have memories of a past life. I woke up in a my bed a little tab that read " **welcome to the game."** in front of me, I tapped the x to the tab and got up and another tab appeared. " **Please enter your name"** a box with the name John under that. I thought if there was a way to manage all this with thought that would be great. Quickly changing the name, I hit confirm and a new box appears asking " **Would you like to enable automatic controls?"** I hit yes as fast as possible. I saw that that I had a hud with a clock stating the time as about three in the morning, I decided to go back to bed _

7 years old

It had been a long three years, I learned a lot about this world, my father taught me about everything. That the world was inhabited by three dominant species: humans, faunus, and grimm. That the grimm were soulless creatures bent on eradicating human and faunus, and that people like him rose up to fight the creatures of grimm were called hunters. So, from all that I had discovered I was in remnant, from RWBY which that show was at volume 4 I think, I had never got into it sadly. Speaking of my father he had dark brown hair and hazel green eyes like I did in my previous life. He didn't have a wife, therefore I have never met my mother. I had ember orange eyes and black hair. My dad fought with a short sword that turns into a whip, I had ask him if he could train me to be a hunter like him, he laughed thinking I was being an idealistic child, and said "Tell you what son. I'll unlock your aura when you turn thirteen, and you can decide what you want to do with your life." little did he know I would hold him to that promise. Seeing as I wouldn't have aura till I was older, would continue my questing with my gamer ability and level up until then. I had already obtained a hand full of abilities, such as: observation, hearing, smelling, lying, running, acrobatics, and physical resistance. I decided to pull up my character sheet.

 **Name: Jack Rook**

 **Title: -**

 **Level: 10**

 **Health: 160/160**

 **Aura: -**

 **Stats**

 **Str:12**

 **Dex:14**

 **End:16**

 **Int:13**

 **Wis:12**

 **Chr:16**

 **Stat points: 45**

I haven't spent any skill points, and my stats have been gone up through hard work. I decided that I would get them up to thirty before investing any stat points. Also I learned that as a baby I was named John so I'm kinda stuck with being called that for now

13 years old

My father had kept his word and un lock my aura, he even asked me if I still wanted to be a hunter, I said "No, not really, I just want to live a good long life, but to do that I'll need to eventually fight, so I just want to learn how to defend myself." He gave me a smile and said "don't worry, John, there's plenty of time to learn. My aura matches my eye color, but instead of just orange it looked like fire rolling over my skin. Turns out I got a perk along with my aura.

 **Soul smothered in ash - due to your unfortunate death in the previous life you gain bonus affinity to fire.**

 **25 fire affinity**

We lived in a big village pretty close to Vale and with little going on, it was mostly made up of young adults so there aren't many kids. there is only a girl close to my age and she was two years older. there were a few kids around four or five.

I had got a job at this small book store in our village, all I did was help out with putting them in order and all that, but I got some lien and a couple free books even now and then. They were skill books, so I would use them at home after dad was asleep. I got some pretty interesting books that gave some amazing skills that's for sure

 **The basics of handling fire - firebolt**

 **The summer blaze - fire elemental**

 **Bottling up your anger - flame body**

Seeing as I already had an affinity for fire I figured fire base skills would be child's play.

I had absorbed the books and obtained the new skills.

 **Firebolt lvl 1 - shot a small ball of fire**

 **15 fire damage**

 **Flame body lvl 1 - lights your body on fire causing enemies near you to take fire damage at the cost of damaging yourself**

 **5 fire damage per/sec**

 **Fire elemental lvl 1 - summon an elemental of fire to aid you**

I decide to sneak out to put these skills to the test gaining a sneak skill in the process.

I decided to look at my character sheet before actually entering combat.

 **Name: Jack Rook**

 **Title: -**

 **Level: 18**

 **Health: 240/240**

 **Aura: 230/230**

 **Stats**

 **Str:21**

 **Dex:20**

 **End:24**

 **Int:23**

 **Wis:23**

 **Chr:25**

 **Stat points: 85**

I'll head for the forest now, and there wasn't much conflict on the way out. I walked straight passing trees, for about twenty minutes of just walking I began to think this was a stupid idea.

I heard the growl of of a wolf, a large black beowolf had appeared before me.

 **The youthful terror**

 **Beowolf level 10**

 **100/100**

a window pop up saying " **You have been inflicted with fear."** The wolf turned towards me. It charged, as I pushed my hand towards it one thought rang out thrice: **Firebolt, Firebolt, Firebolt.** Three tiny orange orbs went flying, and the Beowolf took 40 damage for each, I could only assume my fire affinity was increasing the damage. With the now dead wolf I went to its dissolving corpse, I saw about 3 more Beowolfs appear, all level 12, I activated flame cloak, and shot three fire bolts into the first, killing it, while the other two charged. They both lunged, one hitting for 25 aura, and me managing to avoid the other one. I shot two fire bolts at the furthest, and as asi did so the other on raked his claws on me for 13 damage. I sent a fire bolt to the last one, killing him, upon deactivation of flame cloak I got a pop up. " **Fire resistance obtained** "

 **Fire bolt lvl up, Flame body lvl up.** I heard the biggest growl yet.

 **The feral beast**

 **Elder beowolf lvl 18**

 **250/250**

It didn't see me, as I aimed my hand at it, and mentally shouted fire bolt six times. I heard a ding of my lvl going up. Deciding now was a good time to pull up my character sheet.

 **Name: Jack Rook**

 **Title: -**

 **Level: 19**

 **Health: 220/240**

 **Aura: 187/230**

 **Stats**

 **Str:21**

 **Dex:20**

 **End:24**

 **Int:23**

 **Wis:23**

 **Chr:25**

 **Stat points: 90**

They dropped lien and that's about it, deciding I had enough for today I went home. I would continue this at another time.

16 years old

I achieved my semblance today, it showed up as a title.

 **Name: Jack Rook**

 **Title: The Phoenix King**

 **Level: 25**

 **Health: 300/300**

 **Aura: 300/300**

 **Stats**

 **Str:30**

 **Dex:30**

 **End:30**

 **Int:30**

 **Wis:30**

 **Chr:30**

 **Stat points: 120**

 **The Phoenix King [once a day upon death be revived from ash, + 50% Fire resistance, + 25 Fire affinity, + 15% fire absorption]**

I found this this be an appropriate "fuck you" to that Evan guy, I'll probably die like thirty times before I see him again. Now there was the matter of my main skills.

 **Fire resistance lvl 20 (+20% fire resistance)**

 **Fireball lvl 25 [originally fire bolt] (65 fire damage)**

 **Flame body lvl 17 (37 fire damage per/sec)**

I decided to spend my skill points.

 **Name: Jack Rook**

 **Title: The Phoenix King**

 **Level: 25**

 **Health: 500/500**

 **Aura: 450/450**

 **Stats**

 **Str:42**

 **Dex:43**

 **End:50**

 **Int:45**

 **Wis:45**

 **Chr:75**

 **Stat points: -**

Today I would summon the fire elemental. I had brought the supplies today and my dad would be out of town on some business. I made the circle and lit the candles. "elements of flame, I call for your aid" the candles flame left the wicks and a the air within the circle burst into fire. A creature made entirely of flame appeared, "Hello, my name is Jack Rook" I began, as it flickered I could feel all its anger and rage. "let's burn this world to the ground" I said, it flickered once more, and then disappeared. I cleaned up my mess and check my new skill.

 **Summon lesser flame elemental lvl 1 (+ 5 fire affinity, you can summon a lesser flame elemental for every 5 points of fire affinity)**

My dad entered our house as I was headed out for a walk. "Hey, John, where you headed off too?" I hit him with observe.

 **The lone grey wolf sprinting through the forest**

 **Thomas Rook lvl 56**

Clearing my throat I began with "Just getting some fresh air" he gave his signature chuckle "Just be back before sundown, I want to show you something cool." I replied with "Cool, I'll see you later dad." I headed towards the door.

It was cold, being close to winter and all that, the walk towards the center of town was short, when I got there, the girl that was 2 years older than me was there, "Well" she began "if it isn't the huntsman's son" I look around, deciding to play fool, "Who me?" sadly my sarcasm leaked out, heavily, "You're not very good at talking, are you?" I gave a laugh "well, the thing is I just so happen to find women terrifying" she gave a questioning look then stood up and walked away. I probably had the most confused look ever on on my face, I also probably stood there for an hour in silence. I sighed "Whatever, I never understood them in my past life, so I'll probably never understand them them in this one." turning towards my home I decided to walk back home. Taking note that charisma is useless in certain situations.

 **Author's notes I guess**

 **So this is my first fanfiction, probably horrible. Please criticism is very welcome in fact why don't you just pm me all of your criticisms because I deem it so important. I'll go over every chapter with a fine tooth comb. Just so you know I typed this on my phone.**

 **Next chapter Jack will get a gift.**

 **On a side note - I tried to make the whole gamer thing side, I simply feel that gamer fics just use it to add more words sometimes. Don't get me wrong I love gamer fics, I mean hell I'm writing one right now, but I will show Jack's character sheet at the end of every chapter.**


	2. Ch 2 - What's in the box?

**Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to rooster teeth, I have nothing to do with rooster teeth.**

Always Jack's POV.

I had returned home with no conflict on the way, Opening the door I went to look for dad. He was at the table with a box in front of him. "So," I began "what's this?" he smiled "My gift to you, John." sarcastically i replied "Thanks, Thomas."

Suddenly, his eyes harden into a glare with teeth grit "How do you know my name" he says, voice barely above about whisper. I then relies he never actually told me his name. I start laughing hysterically "You're name is actually Thomas!" I shout halfway through my fit. **Acting skill obtained.** He sighs in what I can only assume is frustration "yea yea yea, laugh it up while you can Jack"

My laughing halts "wait, what?" I said playing fool. With a roll of his eyes as he says "my semblance is great for information gathering, You always strain your ears for John, but not for Jack" I just gave him a blank look. "Anyway, are you gonna open it or not?" He gestures towards the box. "I'll open it later, I just came back to tell you I'm going to be gone until 10:00pm" he sighs "Look, son, I need to tell you something." "Then tell me." He seemed a little reluctant to speak "a village was attacked by a horde of grimm, they need a hunter to raise moral and all that." I rose an eyebrow "How long will you be gone?" I asked. "Who knows, all I know is I'll be gone for awhile, and that I'll be gone by tomorrow morning. I was hoping we could get some father son bonding in before I left." I bite my lip "well, my semblance manifested, a sort of fire manipulation, so want to hunt some grimm" he looked me in the eye, and grinned "Fuck yea" he said. I dismissed the quest pop up saying to survive the hunt with dad, I wanted to it because he's my dad not because it's a quest.

The walk towards the forest was short and filled with silence, we're hunting a pack of Ursa, I felt a lot more confident with dad at my back. A roar sounded throughout the air. Tom turned towards me and said, "take this one, I'll stop the rest of the pack from interfering" as he drew his sword whip.

 **Black Bear**

 **Ursa minor lvl 20**

 **500/500**

I opened my hands and two fire balls burst to life. The fire took shape and two fire elementals half my height appeared. Out of the corner of my eye, on the hud, I saw my aura.

 **Aura: 250/450**

My eyes widened for a split second, before narrowing. "hundred aura a pop is conflicting" I thought before pointing my fiery minions at the Ursa. They charged as the Ursa finally took notice, it gave a roar as I sent a fireball towards it. Hitting it in the mouth I saw that his health and my aura go down.

 **Ursa's HP: 400/500**

 **Jack's AP: 225/450**

"The fuck" I thought as I realized two things: My skills now cost aura to use, and elements temporally take 5 fire affinity for each one summoned. The Ursa swiped at my fire elementals, as they avoided it's claws they burned it with their own attacks. I sent another fireball at its dumb face, it roared and stood up on it's hind legs. It slammed one of my fire elementals into the ground, taking some damage in the process. An explosion emitted from the crushed elemental causing about 50ish damage. I look at the ashes and smoke, and a stupid idea popped into my head. I stretched my hand towards the dead elemental, and the and the ash came back, merging with my aura and relighting into fire.

 **New skill aquired**

 **Absorption (absorb the remains of elementals to regain a portion of the aura used to summon it) +5% regained**

I refocused on the fight, summoned two more elements, leaving me with only 5 aura and pointed at the Ursa as it cursed the other element. I absorbed the remain, as the two new elementals killed the Ursa, summon fire elementals went up by three levels giving a fire affinity for each one. Looking around I saw a multitude of dissolving Ursa corpses and Thomas standing there and looking smug. "Impressive" he said with a mischievous glint in his eye "You've gotten better, much better than the thirteen year old boy who sneaked every other night to fight wolves." I could feel my face pale."You knew about that" I almost shouted, as he laughed "I'm not an idiot, son, I watched you every time you've fought, and was always ready to step in if necessary." he said with a hint of pride. "You're not mad?" I asked, my confusion making itself clear "No" be said nonchalantly. "Why" he laughed "Because it was the first time I saw you having genuine fun." that made me paused. "That's an impressive semblance to" he said "summoning fire, giving it life, and reabsorbing it." he chuckled "Man, am I proud to have a son like you." I smiled "Thanks, dad." he sighed looking worn out "It's getting late" he began "we should head home." I could only nod in agreement. I ignored the pop up saying I completed a quest and got two levels.

When we got home dad went straight to bed. I looked over at the box the dad was so excited to give me earlier. I sighed "I'll open you up tomorrow" I said under my breath, as I head for bed _

The next day

Waking up I allocated my ten new stat points into intelligence and wisdom evenly. I looked through the house and found a note saying dad had left. Dressing myself I prepared to leave only stopping to stare at the box. "I'll open it when he gets back" I thought to myself.

I decided to go outside of town and grind some more, mostly wolves but probably bears if I got bored.

17 years of age

It's been three months since my dad left, I've gone up five levels and now I'm bored out of my mind. I decided to go over my memory of the past life, and I've found nothing of interest. Except for my memory of the show, that I didn't watch. I do remember a friend ranting about some fiery bitch and how one character lost an arm. "Whatever, it's probably not important" I said out loud. All I know is that I need fifteen more levels to get double my aura. I suddenly heard a knock on my door, as I went to see who was there I passed the box. Not even sparing it a glance I muttered "Hurry up and get back old man, thing's just gathering dust."

Opening the door I saw no one there, looking left to right I left closed the door than proceeded to lock it. Going to our general goods store I picked up some supplies, I was going on a sort of field trip, stopping by the small bookstore I pick up a "basic first aid" which was a skill book using it I obtained.

 **Basic Healing lvl 1**

 **(transfer aura into health)**

 **-10 Aura +10 Health**

"Useful" I thought, as I found myself on the road, It's a three day trek to Vale on foot, but I have a sprint skill do I was there within about half the time I killed a few grimm with elementals on the way but that was just some filler.

Vale was a big place, and I was just a guy looking for some fun. I found a cheap hotel and bought a room. I spent the few hours of daylight left walking around. Eventually it was nighttime and I found myself at some nightclub called Junior's or shit like that. They let me in without asking for ID, and I found myself at the bar. Sitting down, enjoying the scenery, it was nice but I was here for more than the scenery.

Looking over at the bartender 'Junior'. I introduce myself "Jack" I said "got any work for a guy like me?" he nods and motions for me to follow him. when we enter a back room he hands me some packages. "Deliver these to the location specified on each one" counting a total of five I nodded, as I went to leave to leave. Junior shouting "don't mess up or you dead." I didn't need him or the quest notification to tell me that.

I was a courier service for three days before I got bored. I told Junior I was done and then decided to head home. I went to the hotel and gathered my things, at least the courier job got me a level. The journey home went uninterrupted.

When I got home I stopped at the door and stared at the nob. Slowly I reached for the handle turned and pushed. It opened despite me remembering to lock it.

Rushing in I found nothing touch, but two people at the table. My dad and another male.

"Hey, dad" I said dumbly. He looked at me with what I can only describe as an annoyed expression. "Hey, son" he hissed with venom in every word "Where ya been?" I stared blankly and then paled as I realized 'SHIT! I forgot to leave a note.' "I've been in Vale I said" I said. Thomas look confused "Why were you in- no, wait, I don't wanna know." I continued "So, when did you get back?" he growled "three days ago, when did you leave?" I thought about it "six days ago." he looked confused "Isn't a three day journey just to get there?" I looked at him like he was an idiot. "I ran all day and night, so only one and a half." I said "Which reminds me I'm exhausted so I'm going to sleep" Thomas shouted out "No, me and my associate have been waiting to long for this." I look over at the other person "Hello, my name is-" he bags but was rudely interrupted by Tom. "No, none of your shit right now." he shouts again. "Now" he pushes the box towards the other end of the table. I have to stop it from falling off "open the box." he says through grit teeth , as I sigh "Fine," I say and then being to smile "I just wanted you to be hear dad" he grumbles, as I fumble with tape for a minute. "Um. Do we have any scissors" u say sheepishly. He gets up trembling in rage and stalks off to look for the final nail in the coffin of his sanity. "It's good to be home dad!" I shout after him. I hear him shout back "I agree!"

 **Name: Jack Rook**

 **Title: The Phoenix King**

 **Level: 33**

 **Health: 500/500**

 **Aura: 500/500**

 **[Stats]**

 **Str:42**

 **Dex:43**

 **End:50**

 **Int:50**

 **Wis:50**

 **Chr:75**

 **Stat points: 30**

 **[Affinity]**

 **Fire: 67**

 **[Active Skills]**

 **Fireball lvl 27 - (69 fire damage, small area of effect) - cost 25 AP**

 **Flame cloak lvl 25 - (50 fire damage per/sec, 5 passive fire damage from aura per/sec) - cost 50-AP**

 **Summon Flame Elemental lvl 12- (+12 fire affinity, summon lesser flame elemental for 5 fire affinity)**

 **Absorption lvl 6 (10% regained)**

 **Basic Healing lvl 1 (-10 AP +10 HP)**

 **[Passive Skills]**

 **Fire absorption lvl 25 - formally fire resistance (+25% fire resistance, +1% fire absorption)**

 **Author's notes again.**

 **I decided to wait a little longer before giving Jack his weapon. The first chapters seem to be the hardest to write in my opinion. I always struggling for five hundred words than it feels like I'm walking through mud for a thousand. Next thing I know I have two thousand. If you see any grammar errors then please inform me so I can fix it.**

 **Thanks for your time, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and have a wonderful day.**


	3. Ch 3 - How do I even use this thing?

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY**

 **Jack's POV once more.**

"What is this", I say with disgust "How does it even work?" dad smiled "You like it?" my urge to strangle him only increased when he asked that question. "It's a staff, that splits into touches. It's called mecha shifting." I could only growl out "That's stupid" I continued by pointing at the touch staff.

"this is stupid, and your stupid for even think this is a good idea." Thomas held up his hands and did "okay, call it a trick weapon if you want" I sighed "That's better, but this is still stupid." as I said this I took the staff in my hand. It was heavy, and required twisting the middle section to separate. I fumbled with it, as i tried not to ignite the house. "It takes me like five minutes to separate it, how is this a good Idea?" Tom chuckles "Don't worry, you'll get use to it, it's a much better weapon than a whip trust me." as he says this I pick up the sheath that's still in the box attaching it to my back and sheathing the touches into their two separate holders.

"So," I began by gesturing to the man I've never met "who's your friend, dad" Tom pauses for a moment, as I'd to find the words "Ah, this is my old hunting buddy, Matthew." he gave a smile "Hello, John, I've heard so much about." he offered his hand for as shake. Ignoring it I nervously ask "and? Why are you here?" he continued giving that smile. "Why, I was in town and decided to visit my friend." he took a breath "I heard his son was seventeen, old enough to go to a hunters academia."

I raised an eyebrow. "You see, I'm an assistant at haven." Cutting him off I said "oh, all the way from minstrel? Impressive, but it still doesn't answer my question" he gave the smile of a car's dealer about to swindle a fool. "Your dad has told me a lot about you, I see great potential in you, if you came to haven you would be a candidate for one of the greatest hunters ever. Whether you achieve that title is up to you alone." putting my hands on the table I said "Look, I'm going to be brutally honest with you, I don't like you." he seemed taken back "excuse me?" I looked him in the eye and said "You're a schemer, I can see it in your eyes, people like you annoy me. A candidate for the greatest hunter? Don't make me sick. It's not about who's better, it's about the people who need protection. Inspiring hope, even an idiot like me knows that." turning towards the door I say "I'm going for a walk, I'll be back later." as I go into the outside world, closing the door behind me.

 **Tom's POV.**

Turning to Matthew I say "I'm sorry about John, he's always been a ... passionate boy." Matthew simply shook his head "Don't be, for all that boys cynicism, he definitely has the right idea. A diamond in the rough, if you will. It's such a shame he takes after his father so much" laughing I say "You're not wrong, I hated my weapon when I first saw it too, but you know what they they always say." he gave an amused look "the apple doesn't fall far from the tree?" I gave an annoyed look "No, like father like son, you idiot." All Matthew could do was laugh.

 **Back to Jack**

As I walked into the grimm infested lands outside the city, I realized all my walks consist of me killing grimm. Deciding I'd be the perfect time to test out my new weapon, turning it into a staff I gained a skill.

 **Trick Shift - (the proficiency at which you shift your weapon from one weapon to another.)**

Muttering under my breath "I need to work on that."

As I heard the growl of the wolves I summoned flame elemental after flame elemental, leaving my aura depleted and five elementals, all level twelve. With staff in hand I rushed to bludgeon a beowolf, bouncing of bone and doing nothing to it..

 **Polearms**

'I need to work on that' I thought, as I redirected it's hand away from my facial regions, igniting the staff, taking about half it's health. I then separate it back into touch form and charged. It raked it's claws against my skin as I beat it. After the wolf died, I look at a pop up.

 **Blunt weapons**

I applied my points for some aura looked at my hub.

 **HP: 436/500**

 **AP: 150/650**

I decided to use my heal skill for a third of my aura.

 **HP: 486/500**

 **AP: 100/650**

My elementals came to my side as I survey the land, scorched and unrecognizable. "Shit, which way is home again?" I said. Picking a direction I headed off with five flames at my back. I found a clearing, which told me I was in the wrong direction. A his filled my ears, as I turned and saw a king taijitu.

 **The fangs of Yin and Yang**

 **King taijitu - lvl 42**

 **1500/1500**

My flame elementals fought the white head as I took the black one. Dodging it's first lunge, I smashed in it's eye. It recoiled with twenty seven damage to its health, I could only hope my elementals did there job.

I tired, as I heard two separate explosions. I had sent a fireball towards the snake. This only made it angry, as it swiped its head in at me, knocking me into a tree, and shattering my aura. I look on as two more elementals died. The black one lunged and bite down on my torso. I screamed, as my health drained, and it lifted me up into the air. It released its jaw so that I fell down its mouth. All I saw darkness, and then I felt a burning sensation.

 **An outsider's POV**

The king taijitu sat there in as the boy went down one of its mouths. It waited for the boy to reach its stomach, but then look rather upset with its meal. Then it started writhing in pain, before long little bits of ash explode out of its skin. It began smoking, and then burning until nothing but ash was left. All the smoke and ash was pulled towards the center of the clearing, and took the shape of Jack.

 **Jack's POV**

As I opened my eyes I saw a lot of pop ups.

 **Level up, Level up.**

 **Phoenix Downed activated - [restored HP by 1, fully restored AP] (most wait 24 hours for it to restore.)**

 **Quest added: survive the next 24 hours.**

 **Summon Elemental level up +6.**

I allocated my ten new skill points for aura, and looked around. Only to see a single fire elemental flickering before it exploded. I recognize this clearing from one of my earliest hunting trips. Knowing the way home I turn that direction and start walking.

Upon arrival at home, I opened the door and find my dad sleeping on the couch. Going toward my room I collapsed on my bed and fell asleep. It was a long walk, mostly due to the part where I was limping home.

 **Name: Jack Rook**

 **Title: The Phoenix King**

 **Level: 32**

 **Health: 1/500**

 **Aura: 700/700**

 **[Stats]**

 **Str:42**

 **Dex:43**

 **End:50**

 **Int:70**

 **Wis:70**

 **Chr:75**

 **Stat points: -**

 **[Affinity]**

 **Fire: 67**

 **[Active Skills]**

 **Polearms Proficiency lvl 7 - (+14% damage)**

 **Blunt Proficiency lvl 4 - (+8% damage)**

 **Trick Shift lvl 2 - (+4% speed for shifting weapons)**

 **Fireball lvl 27 - (69 fire damage, small area of effect) - cost 25 AP**

 **Flame cloak lvl 25 - (50 fire damage per/sec, 5 passive fire damage from aura per/sec) - cost 50 AP**

 **Summon Flame Elemental lvl 18- (+18 fire affinity, summon lesser flame elemental for 5 fire affinity) - cost 100 AP**

 **Absorption lvl 8 (12% regained)**

 **Basic Healing lvl 3 (+11 HP) - cost 10 AP**

 **[Passive Skills]**

 **Fire absorption lvl 26 - formally fire resistance (+25% fire resistance, + 1.5% fire absorption)**

 **Author's notes for the third time.**

 **Jack died this chapter, and then came back. So I have ideas for where I'm gonna take this. The trouble is deciding. My one main problem right now is that the main story of RWBY won't start till Jack's eighteen. He's seventeen right now and when he wakes up for the next sixteen hours he doesn't have a safety net. So, if anybody has an idea for a whacky situation, I would love to hear suggestions.**

 **I hope you've enjoyed the story so far, and have a wonderful day.**


End file.
